


keyblade training

by cldstrf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Kingdom Hearts Femslash 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: part 5/5 of khfemslash2020
Relationships: Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	keyblade training

The sound of metal hitting wood is dull, but it was enough to send the bat flying from Olette’s hands and it clatters against the ground. 

“Oh! Are you okay?” Kairi asks quickly, her keyblade dispersing from her hand and she takes those few steps towards Olette, who was holding her hand close to her chest.

“I’m alright,” she says with a grin, shaking out her fingers to get the tingles to go away. “You’re really good at that!”

Kairi looks down for a moment before she turns her attention back to Olette, who was still smiling at her. She reaches out for her hand, holding it gingerly in her own and she rubs her thumbs along Olette’s knuckles. “Thanks. I’m sorry, I went a little too hard.”

“Not at all!” Olette reassures, waving her free hand to brush off the apology. “I’m glad you asked me to help you train.”

“Well. You have a hard swing, I figured it would help,” Kairi sheepishly admits, holding the other’s fingers carefully before she lifts her hand, pressing her lips to the back of it. “Softball, you said?”

“Mhm. But this is my spare bat.” She looks over to it on the ground, briefly wondering if she should’ve used another one that didn’t have nails in it.

“I’ll be honest, it kind of scares me,” Kairi snickers, but Olette doesn’t take any offense to it, and knows she’s just teasing. Olette would never do anything to hurt Kairi, and she was sure the redhead knew that. 

“Don’t worry. I’m careful.”

“I know you are.”

There’s a moment where green meets purple in a brief silence, and Kairi smiles at her, making Olette want to sink into the floor in a puddle of elation to spend time with her. Kairi had so many people she could ask to help her train with her keyblade, and she chose Olette? It was touching. It made her feel good, and she would never turn down an opportunity to spend time with Kairi.

Fingers touch her cheek, and Olette stands a little straighter, bringing her attention back around to Kairi and not stuck in her own thoughts.

“Thank you, for helping.” Kairi says softly, and Olette shakes her head.

“It’s my pleasure,” just as soft, she turns her head into the hand on her cheek, kissing her palm. Her eyes drift over to Kairi’s face, who looks so very fond, and Olette can’t help but smile again, dimples flashing at her and it only makes Kairi smile right back. 

“Thank you anyway. I really do appreciate it.” 

Kairi loves spending time with her, of course, but another reason was that she couldn’t help but think that Olette was so strong on her own, not needing the help of a keyblade in order to hold her own. It was inspiring to her, and she wants to learn everything she can from Olette, though she doesn’t say this out loud. No doubt she would get a talking to about how she was just as strong, if not more so, and to have the keyblade was so impressive to the other girl. 

“You know I’ll do anything for you.” Olette looks almost surprised to hear herself say it, and Kairi smiles wider before leaning in to touch their noses together. It’s a simple gesture, but it has Olette feeling so very wanted. 

“I feel the same,” Kairi tells her, closing her eyes for a few seconds to just take in the moment. But then she steps away, going around Olette in order to pick up her bat and hand it back to her. “Do you mind? I want to try again.”

“I never mind.”

Kairi summons her keyblade once more, holding it in front of her. The look on her face is determined. It’s so very endearing. Olette rotates her shoulders, loosening them up, and then takes her stance back to show she was ready.

And they leap forward.


End file.
